A new life to live
by Akatsuki-Is-Teh-Bomb
Summary: What would happen if a normal kunoichi found out her uncle was "The leader of the Dangerous Akatsuki"? Will love bloom between her and S-class criminal?Rated M for later lemons and language!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps this is my first fanfic! Please don't flame. If you don't like stories with roleplay ppl this is not the story for you!

If you want you can pretend its you! Or something....Alright lovely readers....read and enjoy!

Dislaimer: Akatsuki belongs to the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto!

But i own Miko! (Mikomi) =D

ps. r & r :p

Hi I am Haru Itsuma and I am 16 years old. I live in the sound village. My parent's names are Matsu Itsuma and Yuna Itsuma. I also have an annoying brother named Sunshi Itsuma. Our family is not rich but we are not poor either. I am on a special team of anbu. For some reason im the only one in our clan to be in anything special. A lot of times my eyes start to hurt while fighting but, I usually get the job done. I am off of my 3-man squad because they died. I miss them they were like my other family. I have actually been in a depression lately my parents keep trying to cheer me up. Sometimes I also have the strangest feeling that someone is watching me.

Haru's Pov

I was slowly walking threw my village coming back from a mission. I had the strangest feeling that day someone was watching me.

"H-hello is someone there?" I asked a little nervously. I kept looking around confused. I sighed.

All right I'm going crazy I thought to myself. At that moment a scroll appeared in my hands. I stared at it with wide eyes. I opened it and read…

Dear Haru,

I am the leader of Akatsuki. You may not know this but I am your

Uncle. Your parents really aren't your parents they died while protecting you. I suppose they decided to give you to a humble family. Please don't be alarmed I will come over to your home to talk to you about our situation accompanied with my partner Konan.

I love you,

Pein

(Ps – that is my name I forgot to tell you)

I screamed in shock but I was very excited. People gave me look that was equal to saying "What-The-Fuck-is-your-problem-weirdo?" I just had the weirdest grin stuck on my face. I pretty much skipped home.

When I got home my parents gave me a weird look but I brushed it off. I always thought as my parent kind of weird and annoying especially after "The Sex Talk" I actually think I might go with my uncle I mean I have nothing left here so WHY NOT! I sat on my bed pondering about today until I heard a slight knocking on my window. I opened it and there came in a man with orange spiky hair and many piercings and a woman with beautiful blue short hair like mine with a flower that looked to be made out of paper. I gaped at how many piercing the man had. He chuckled at my childish behavior and I gave him a goofy grin.

Pein's Pov

Konan and me made it to my niece's house. I had seen how much she grown. I think she was surprised to see all my piercing I just chuckled at her. That was enough to make Konan go off…

Oh my god Pein! Your niece is sooo cute! I hope you decide to come with us so I wont be the only girl in Akatsuki… she said suggestively.

I smirked at her display of affection for my niece I mean after all she was hugging her so tightly while my niece was blushing.

"Well it's nice to see you again. Do you want to join I will train you and teach you about the rinnegan?" I asked in serious voice.

"Rinn-egan?" She asked confused.

I chuckled again.

"It's our kekkai Genkkai," I told her.

"So you mean I have it toooooo?" she screamed

I just nodded as I watched her run around the room.

"I always knew I was special!" she screamed again

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior but I heard Konan giggle.

"Is that a yes that you're coming?" Konan asked a little excited

Haru nodded

Haru's Pov

I was so excited.

"Can I have a little time to pack?" I asked calmly

My uncle just nodded

After a while I was finished and was ready to go. I wrote a note a letter to my parent saying sorry and that I loved them. Although I really wasn't…we left and after awhile we got there. I was so excited to meet other people!

As we walked in I saw some strange and some really hot people in this huge living room.

"Meeting!" my uncle screamed.

(At the meeting of magical-ness)

"Who is this sexy bitch?" one with silver slicked back hair asked and raised a brow.

My uncle growled and really loud everyone seemed very alarmed at this. I just giggled. They stared at me like I was crazy although I get that a lot so it didn't faze me.

"What?" I asked innocently with a goofy grin that spread across my face.

"Kyaaa~! So cute!" I heard Konan squeak from across the room.

Everything just seemed so awkward everyone was staring at me. This one blonde girl was grinning at me. I questioned myself for a minute.

"Konan-san, I thought you said you were the only girl…" I said while staring slightly at the blonde. She glared at me.

"I'm not a girl, un!" The blonde yelled at me.

Everyone in the room started to chuckle.

"Transv-?" I started to ask until I got cut off.

"Noooooooo, un! I was born a man and shall die one, yeah!" He shouted.

"Not even gay?" I asked out of curiously raising a brow.

"No, yeah!" he shouted again.

"Is that a yes or no?" I asked while smirking.

"Gaaaaah! Un!" He gave up. Cuz I always win.

"Anyways…" Pein said to get everyone's attention, which it worked.

"She is my niece," He said while glaring at the silver haired guy that pretty much said "stay away you fucker or I chop off your nuts!"

"Alright guys introduce your selves, " He said calmly.

It went in a line.

"Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi!!!!!!!!

He ran over and tackled me. "Sorry Tobi and Zetsu-san are late Leader-sama!" He said

"Get off her Tobi, un!" The blonde I argued with earlier with yelled at him

"OOOh jealous Deidara?" Kisame asked him smirking

"What? No! I just want to hurry and get out of here, un! He yelled with a scowl on his face

"Sure sure excuses excuses" I just blurted out and shut myself up.

"Tobi hears wedding bells!" Tobi screamed getting off me and helping me up.

What nooo! (un!) We yelled in unison. We stared at each other for a brief minute.

"Anyways continue with the names!" Pein yelled

"Deidara, un" the she-male said calmly

"Can't forget the she-male can we, ne? I asked looking at him innocently

Everyone except him roared in laughter while he growled.

"I like you girl!" Kisame uttered while choking with laughter

"Shes fucking funny!" Hidan laughed

"Oh my names Haru!" I said cheerfully

"No its not… " Pein said seriously

I gave him a questioning glance

"Hmm…yes it is!" I yelled

"Not your real name." He said calmly

My eyes widened.

"Oh right…so what is my real name?" I asked him curiously

"Mikomi" He said flatly.

"Hope…huh?" I asked no one in particular. I thought to my self for a brief second. A goofy grin had made its way onto my lips.

"Alright" I said

"Konan show Mikomi to her room." Pein said

She nodded with a grin

Konan's Pov

I was so excited I mean come on! Another girl to talk to finally!

"So Miko-chan how old are you?" I asked her

"16" she answered looking around everywhere.

I giggled at her behavior I mean this place is pretty freakin huge!

We got to her room and I opened the door.

"Thanks" She said and smiled at me

"Anytime princess" I said and smirked

Mikomi's Pov

"Wow!" I screamed

"Its freakin huge!" I also screamed and it almost echoed.

"Umm Konan-chan?" I asked and blushed a little

"Hmm" She replied

"Do you think I could take a nap for awhile didn't get much sleep last night…" I asked and laughed nervously.

"Sure! See you later Miko-chan! She said and smiled at me

She left

I sat on my bed and sprawled out eventually falling asleep.

Pein's Pov

"Back so soon konan? Wheres Mikomi?" I asked

"She wanted to rest so I left her," she said

I nodded after all she did look a little tired when we got here.

Deidara's Pov

I was in my room sitting on my bed sculpting the little bit of clay I had in my hand. Shes a bitch I mean she thought I was a girl and then she thought I was gay and now she embarrassed me in front of the guys, un… Five words popped into my head I must get her back…

Thx for reading this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Mikomi's Pov

I woke up a half an hour later and got out my radio you wouldn't believe it "Love Game" came on. Oh great that was one of those songs I couldn't not sing to, I loved it! I started to sing.

Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh!)

Deidara's Pov

I started walking towards her room and heard singing so I decided to listen for a minute "What the hell?" I thought to myself.

I listened

I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play,

A love game, a love game

"What the fucks are you doing Deidara?" Hidan asked me

"Shhh…Mikomi's singing listen…un I told him

We both listened

Hold me and love me.

Just wanna touch you for a minute.

Baby three second is enough for my heart to quit.

I saw Kisame, Kakuzu and, Itachi walk up

I put a finger on my mouth signaling them to be quiet

"What are you perverts doing?" Kisame asked quietly with a grin

"Listening to Pein's niece sing shes fucking good" Hidan said thoughtfully

"Oh I wanna hear this" Kisame smirked

Kakuzu grunted as we listened to her again

Let's have some fun,

This beat is sick.

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Sasori came up to us with a confused look on his face

"What are you guys doing?" He asked calmly

"Listening to Miko-chan, un…. listen" I said as everyone looked at me in shock

I felt my face heat up as we kept listening

I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest; I'm educated in sex, yes

And now I want it bad, want it bad,

A love game, a love game.

Hold me and love me.

Just wanna touch you for a minute.

Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

I felt Hidan, Kisame, and myself blush because of that girl's sexy voice. God I thought to myself "no thinking like that shes a bitch, un!" I screamed in my head

This time Zetsu and Tobi came our way. Zetsu stayed silent but Tobi…dear god

"Deidara-sempai what are you doing!" He yelled

"Tobi stay quiet and listen!" I yelled back

We listened again

Let's have some fun this beat is sick,

I wanna take a ride on your disco

Don't think to much just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Wow Pein and Konan Showed up to I mean the door was getting really crowded everyone listening. I couldn't breathe, un!

"What the hell are you guys doing at my niece's door?" Pein asked glaring at us

"Listening to her sing…" Kisame said flatly

"Oh I gotta hear this!" Konan grinned

Everyone listened now

I couldn't see you staring there from across the block

With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your ( huh! )

The story of us it always starts the same

With a boy and a girl and a ( huh! ) and a game

And a game

And a game

And a game

A love game!

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,

Play a love game

Do you want love? Or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Dans le love game?

Let's have some fun,

This beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Mikomi's Pov

I came out of my room walking out on 10 Akatsuki member staring at me wide eyed

"Jeez stalkers couldn't get enough of me or something" I said seductively then I giggled

"Why would we stalk you man-lady, un? Deidara asked me

I frowned at him

"Cuz I'm uber sexy!" I said with a goofy grin on my face

"Shes got a point Deidara" Hidan agreed

Pein glared at Hidan.

"Haha! nice Hidan" Kisame chuckled at him

Just then my stomach growled loudly and I blushed

"Oh look the beast needs to eat, yeah! Deidara said and smirked at me

"Your right but ladies first" I signaled him with my hands

He frowned a little

"Don't make me show you I'm a man, un!" He grumbled at me gripping his pants.

"Noo nooo noooooooo I'll go blind like Itachi! I screamed

Everyone chuckled besides Itachi and deidara

"Umm can we eat?!" I asked as if I was weakening each second

"No never" Kisame said and smirked me

"Oh well if that the case I quit!" I said laughing

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed

"No you're a bad boy, un!" Deidara screamed back at him

"Waaaaaah!" He went to go cry in his I'm a bad boy corner

I slapped Deidara on the arm and smirked at him.

"Your mean…" I said to him still smirking at him

"I know, un" He said and smirked back

"Stop flirting!" kisame yelled at us

"Ewwwwww!(un!) " We yelled in unison

We went to eat

"Hmmm…alright guys ramen, ramen, or ramen?" Konan asked

"Well I was thinking ramen but then I thought ramen also sounded good so I think I'm gonna have to go with ramen, Konan…" I said sarcastically

She giggled

"Okay then ramen it is " she said


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hiiiiiiii!

Deidara: umm did u drink toooo much mountain dew voltage again, yeah?

Me: maaaybe…. you don't need to know she-male! (I live in VOLTAGE!)

Deidara: Alrighty then she doesn't own Naruto, un!

Me: r & r! : P

I had a bad sleep and this morning holy shit!

Tobi came in with a set of drums that little bastard!

I hit him on the head and called him a bad boy causing Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan to laugh like maniacs. It was funny though. I wonder if I had Itachi laughing too….

I got ready for the day took a shower, dried and straightened my hair, put on eyeliner and lip-gloss, last but not least me outfit!

My outfit consisted of a black tank top that showed off my curves pretty well. I also put on black skinny leg jeans that were partly ripped on the knees. I put on my fishnet gloves with a couple bracelets over it and I was ready!

I walked done to the living room and got the right reactions I wanted the all stared like mofos. It was so funny.

I found an empty seat next to Deidara. "Why she-male why?" I thought to myself

"Good morning Deidara" I said and smiled at him

He looked at me as if I grew another head. He raised a brow.

"Good morning…, un? He slowly said back

Everyone was just watching us

"Oh sorry GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" I screamed to no one in particular.

"Wheres breakfast?" I grinned

"In the kitchen" Kisame grinned back at me

"Wheres that again?" I said and grinned again

"Oh for kami's sake comeon, un! Deidara yelled as he grabbed my hand and led me the way

"Oi blondy get ur fucking hands off my future wife!" Hidan yelled at him following us

"Since when is she gonna be ur wife, un!?! Deidara glared at him

"Jealous Dei-chan cuz Jashin approves!" Hidan smirked at him and gave me a thumbs up.

I snorted "Yeah well get right on that Hidan…" I rolled my eyes

"N-no I'm not I j-" he started to say as I cut him off

"Yes you are" I told him

He stared at me

"You like me I can see it in your eyes!" I hissed at him

"You think I'm sexy…but that's alright your not bad your self" I winked at him

He smirked

Hidan just stood there with a frown on his face

"Hey what the hell about me?" he asked

"Oh you of course your quite sexy too" I gave him a grin

I got cereal and we went back to the living room

"Well this cereal tastes like shit," I pointed out

Kisame grunted, "Well maybe that's because you eating dog food"

My eyes widened and I choked and spit it back into my bowl

"Ewwww…why didn't you tell me when I got it! " I glared at Deidara and Hidan

Kisame patted my back "I was kidding its just ghetto cereal that Kakuzu buy….

* Coughs…cheapskate…coughs * "

Kakuzu just glared at him

After a while of a boring soap opera Itachi was into Hidan put his arm around and I gave him a suspicious look. Deidara glared at him and put his arm around me as well.

I got up causing both of them to fall and kiss each other…

"Ugh ewwww…you fucking fag I knew you wanted me!" Hidan shouted at Deidara

Everyone bursted out laughing and I fell from laughing so hard.

"I'll show you I'm not a fag, un!" Deidara got up and helped me up just then he put his lips to mine. My eyes were wide while his were closed. Mine started to close as well. After a couple more seconds we broke apart and I was gasping. I touched my lip thinking and blushing. I ran to my room and locked it.

I looked at myself in the mirror .

"Oh my god" I said to myself in surprise

I heard a knock on my door. I heard just the right voice I wanted to hear. It was Konan

"You okay in there?" Her voice was muffled through the door

"Y-yeah you can come in konan-chan" I said softly

She giggled

"Sooo…. how was it?" she asked smirking at me like she new something!

"What how can you say that! You think I enjoyed that! You're crazy…" I thought to myself for a second "Okay it was kinda hot…." I told her grinning like a fool

Deidara's Pov

I was walking down the hall going to Mikomi's to apologize I think…. I got to her door when I heard Konan ask

"Sooo… how was it?" Konan asked

"What how can you say that! You think I enjoyed that! You're crazy… I frowned at that

"Okay it was kinda hot…" she said after a couple seconds


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello this is chapter 4 yay! Cheer guys cheer

Akatsuki: *** claps like they're at a golf game * **

Me: Wow guys woooow so much support! -_-

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy and Sara-chan doesn't own Naruto!

Me: But I own Miko and I'm chop some aka-balls off soon! XD

Akatsuki: O.O

Deidara's Pov

I couldn't believe my ears well what the fuck she liked it? I thought she would move away, get a sex change, grow a beard, deny that it happened, and change her name to whatever the fuck!

I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. I reached for some clay it always seemed to calm my nerves playing with it.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Open up you fucking ass cookie!" Oh great it was Hidan he was here to sacrifice my balls to his twisted god!

I walked over and opened the door. "What the fuck? Ass cookie, un?" I asked him leaning on my door.

"Don't change the subject! I came here to warn you…you do that again and I'll castrate your ass along with that Jashin will smite you! He screamed at me and walked away cursing.

I smirked at his back. "Is that a challenge you fucking psycho, yeah?" I taunted him

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't you figure it out Goldie locks…"

I closed my door and fell on my bed

I mumbled something and fell asleep

Mikomi's Pov

After awhile of talking with Konan we decided to have a sleepover as retarded as it sounds.

I walked out in a orange tank top with navy blue pajama pants with little chibi lambs on them. I also had antelope slippers. (Random much :D)

I tried not to laugh passing everyone in the living room. Why did Konan's room have to be on the other side of this place? Maybe she has crazy midnight hookups with my uncle…Maybe she is a screamer too I thought to myself and shuddered. Oh my virgin brain why am I messed up like that?

"Oi girly going to a retarded convention with that costume?" Kisame asked me

"That's what I asked ur mom last night when she came in a sexy cat woman costume…and let me tell you the costume was the only thing sexy about that…" I fake shuddered

He glared at me

I gave him the most innocent look I could make

Pein chuckled "That's my niece…"

"Anyway me and Konan are having a sleep over so don't bother us you friggin sausage lovers.

I skipped away happily to let them to think about that.

Akatsuki Guy's Pov

Sasori was the first one to respond surprisingly

"Oh…ew…" he said quietly

We just sat there disgusted

Fun but short chapter!

R & R pwease

Wuv Everyone

Ps: Thx to

Uchiha-Chan

Lucky-kitty

And Fluffy-ninja

I have the courage to chop of more Akatsuki nuts with Kisame's sword!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl I haven't updated in a while because I was beginning to have writers block here is my next chapter hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: These fabulous characters besides Miko do not belong to me. (Miko's mine bitches!) XD

Chapter 5

Miko Pov

(At the sleepover)

"So here we are! Yay!" I used a fake cheerful voice.

"Yup so tonight we should play some pranks on the guys…" she said suggestively

I nodded "I love the way you think girl" she giggled at that as I shook the body of hot pink hair spray dye.

"Already prepared I see?" "Haha yup"

"We have to watch a scary movie too after the pranks." I told her but she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Hmm h-how scary…?"

I snorted "Your not scared are you after all you are an Akatsuki?"

"N-no I just wanted to know if it was scary enough!" Konan said reassuringly

"Good cause we gotta watch "The Ring" muhahahaha scary stuff man!"

She gulped (Seriously I love that movie! First time I saw it was when I was like 11 I couldn't take a bath cause I was scared the girl from the well would be all like "Bitch you going down!" lol)

"Jeez Konan I watched it like a fratillion times nothing at the end changes…not that scary." I said giggling

Konan Pov

_"Great not another scary movie…man the last time was with the guys…"_

Flash back

The ending credits

I was rocking back and forth creeped out ass hell "Konan?" Pein asked me.

I turned to him my eyes still widened. "Haha Hahahaha!" The guys laughed at me!

"Shut the fuck up you butt fuckers!" I glared at them

"Jeez Konan don't turn into Hidan" Kisame calmed me down...

End of flash back

"Great we'll watch it!" she said happily

_"Oh god…"_

"So wat do you have in mind?"

"Well we should definitely spray their hair this lovely shade of pink!" she said advertising the spray dye.

"Alrighty!" I giggled

Miko Pov

_This is gonna be fun_

We heard a knock on the door "Nani?" we both yelled at who ever was at the door.

"Tobi wanted to know if the pretty girls wanted snacks!" He said innocently

We dragged him in and he made an "Eeeep!"

About 5 seconds he came in he ran out of the room into the living room to the guys.

Guys in living room Pov

Tobi ran into the room screaming

"What the hell Tobi, un?" Deidara asked him as they all broke out laughing their asses off

"T-tobi brought cookies for the girls and the said they tasted like shit! They glued the cookie pieces onto Tobi's clothes!" All of are eyes widened and yes even Mr. NoShowEmotionDid too… _"Did Tobi really just swear?"_

"Hidan-sempai what does shit mean? Tobi heres you say that word alooooot?" Tobi asked Hidan

"Heh Tobi shit is a bad word" He gasped "Oh my gosh Tobi must eat soup immediately before his bad boy-ness continues!!!!" Tobi dove into to the bathroom.

Kisame chuckled "Sometimes I'm glad we have that kid…" "Yeah **he's making me hungry I might eat him….** don't say that."

"No its fine Zetsu go on ahead, un!" Deidara reassured him

End Pov (To the girls!)

"Almost time I can't wait!" Mikomi said excitedly

"Ehehehe umm about the movie…." Konan scratched her head.

Mikomi makes chicken sounds

"Oh alright fine!" Konan yells finally.

Luckily they get through the pranks besides Deidara's

They sneak into his room and Mikomi trips in his room on a rubber monkey…(WTF)

"Shit" I thought to myself but stop myself before I totally crash on the ground. We take layers of his hair and spray it silently. He grumbled as if he was going to wake up and sleep/glomp/attacks Mikomi. She blushes because of how close their lips are from each other. "K-konan!?" She whispers. Konan giggles "You know you two would make a cut couple" "Just help me!" She nodded smirking

We finally got me out of his grasp only to turn around to see Deidara half awake. "Oh em gee it's a pertty angel in meh dream" (No pertty is not a typo I like the way it sounds lol)

"Y-yeah just keep sleeeeping…" Mikomi tried to calm him back to sleep and he did.

We rushed back to Konan's room and turned on the movie.

Miko Pov

At certain part the music in the movie got creepy and slow so I started getting closer to Konan without her noticing _"3 2 1"_ "AHHHH!" I screamed loud in her ear. She

Jumped five feet screeching. "Haha funny…" she said "It was it truly was Konan" I said through fits of laughter. We decided to go to sleep after the movie ended….(that really happended to me too!It sucks...)

Fin 3

Yay finally!!! Next chapter we have some lemon

Deidara: Yay!

Me: pervert…


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6!!

Tobi: yay! You came out of the depressing corner!

Me: Yup Ehehehe sorry for abandoning you readers! T.T

Lemon up ahead!

Aka: yay!

Me: -_-

Chapter 6 -insert title here-

(Miko dreaming)

_I looked around me frantically searching for light but it was all dark. I screamed for help but found I had no voice. I woke in a sun covered meadow_. _Lots of flowers and little buds surrounded me. No one around but I got up and saw someone running towards me. Cautious still I stood there waiting, but I saw a flash of blonde and memories start flooding back into me. "Deidara…" I whispered. He smiled at me lovingly at me. I was confused the way he was looking at me "What are you…?" He shushed me and passionately kissed me. I felt the blood rushing to my face .He stopped and embraced me in a very comforting way. The last thing I heard was a slash. He had stabbed me in the back. I fell to the ground feeling the knife in my back. My face contorted and I felt pain I never felt before not only physically but mentally. For a just a minute I thought I was in love…I whimpered and cried out. The last thing I saw before more darkness was his evil grinning face…_

(Awake)

I screamed so loud I was sure everyone here would be awake. Tears made they're way down my face fast. I saw Konan still sleeping and got up sighing heading towards my room.

Deidara's Pov

I got up yawning heading towards the kitchen not giving a damn how I looked. Making a cup of tea I found this time was the only time I had to myself without annoying people like Tobi to piss me off. I saw Mikomi walking through the kitchen she looked like she was sleep walking. I smirked "Good morning beautiful, un." "Fuck you…pinky." He looked confused "Hmm?"

Miko's Pov

I giggled and pulled a bit of his hair out in front of his face for him to see. He growled. "Bitch this better not be that lasting dye or I will molest you ,un!" I laughed "Relax I'll wash it out for you girly" Hr glared "I love you too…" With that I kissed his cheek and left for the living room tackling the couch.

Deidara's Pov

I felt my face get hot _"I'm blushing!? No Deidara does not blush calm your self , un!" I sighed_ "I'm gonna get you back…un." I walked towards the living room myself seeing her asleep on the couch so I tackled her. She screeched "what the fuck Deidara?" "Awww I thought you loved me , un!" She stayed silent and I smirked "Do you love me , un?"

"U-um I don't know!" she blushed. On impulse I kissed her still sitting on top of her.

Miko's Pov

_"He is kissing me! What the hell? Not that I don't like it…I-I mean what the fuck!?" I thought._ My eyes slid closed and I kissed him back. Our mouths molded together as if he were creating one of his masterpieces. He started to nibble on my bottom lip asking for an entrance that I willingly granted him with. Wrapping my arms around his neck this turned into a huge makeout session. I heard loud "AHEM!" It was Pein with a huge disgusted look on his face. "I've been here the whole time you know!? Its disturbing watching someone related to you do that YOU KNOW!?" Deidara and I ran hand in hand towards his room and slammed the door. I laughed my ass off. "H-how did we n-not notice him!?" I asked during unbearable fits of laughter. "You were to busy having fun with this sexy guy , un!" I looked around "Where?…" He frowned and I giggled. "Go take a shower and wash the dye out THEN I may consider you that sexy guy." He nodded "Oh I forgot about that , un" "Heh…" "You're gonna get it when I'm done , un!" I grinned "Sounds seductive Dei-kun I'll be waiting" His eyes widened and he ran out of the room to get a shower…even though he had a bath room in his room…what an idiot…

Deidara Pov

_"We're gonna have sex, un!?"_ I freakin ran when she said to get my shower over with. I washed my hair and felt the sticky disgusting dye in my hair. After I was done with every thing I put a towel around my waist and walked towards my room again. "Wait don't I have a bathroom in my room?" I opened the door and saw the bathroom. "Woooow , un!" "A blonde brought to you by our sexy beast Deidara!" It was Mikomi sitting on my bed in a kimono. "How did you change so f-?" she kissed me while pushing me towards the bed.

Miko's Pov

While kissing I lay on the bed beneath him. He cupped my cheek gently on top showing his dominance. We finally broke apart after minutes and he moved to my neck sucking and nipping at it wildly. I groaned at the feeling it was still new to me since I wasn't used to this contact with anyone. (YES she is a virgin xD) He started to pull on my kimono pulling it completely off with one swift move. I blushed so red. He smiled at me "You're beautiful , un…" I saw his longing stare towards me and blushed even more. He pushed on to me and I felt his full grown erection against me so I grabbed his towel and ripped it from him. "Deidara…uh now please" He shook his head smirking.

Regular Pov

He took one of her perked buds into his mouth and used his other mouthed hand to do the same to the other. She made some of the most erotic sounds he ever heard. "Aaaah! Come on you bastard stop teasing!" He chuckles "I guess ,un…ready?" Deidara asks her seriously. He nods her head. He slowly pushes himself in her trying not to lose control. Groaning he pulls himself all the way out only to thrust back in faster. Mikomi whimpers and clutches on to him for dear life. Her yelps of pain turn into pleasured sounds as they continue. "Ah Deidara!" His thrusts grow deeper and faster hitting her G-spot. "Oh god , un!" He couldn't help but have a few deep groans slip out of his mouth. Both of them almost to their limit Mikomi screams out his name "Deidara!" They both explode and Deidara falls next to Miko pulling her into his arms. She giggles "I do love you Deidara…" "I love you too Mikomi-hime…" He strokes her hair in a loving manor noticing her falling asleep and smiles. Starting to feel drowsy as well his eyes close. "Mikomi-chaaaaan! Was Deidara being mean to you!? Tobi heard you scream and-!" They both woke up. "Toooobiii! I'm going to kill you , un!" He just stood there his eyes probably would have been wide if his mask hadn't covered his face….

End!

Me: Wow I am a pervert…

Deidara: Yup fun stuff , un!

Kisame: Deidara's a man now! Your mum and I are so proud!

Deidara: Who's my mum , un!? O.\\\

Kisame: **points to Itachi**

Me:… xD


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi guys It's been so long….holy crap…hehe

Kisame: Hell yeah it was! Where were you… masturbating for a year?

Me:….yes Kisame that's EXACTLY what I was doing….o-e

Hidan: Mmm….giggity

Me: Anyways I kinda just stopped because I hated the story but I'm a little older and think I can word things better now so….enjoy? :3

~Chapter 7~

Miko's POV

A couple days after me and Deidara had made love… life was a lot different. We weren't playing pranks

on eachother, we didn't fight, and well it was new….

Only once In my life had I ever thought I was in love, but the person I was in love with had passed

away…."She" was a girl, a girl from my village who had caught my eye. People always tried to tell me

loving the same gender was a bad thing, I was shunned. And I was and still am very stubborn so I really

didn't care. It was puppy love…you know, a first kiss…spending your time with that person because they

make you so happy. You can't be told that loving someone is wrong whether man or woman. You love

who you love….

"Aw crap…!" I woke up in my bed irritated as hell. I went to the bathroom, came out got dressed and

paced down the akatsuki halls holding a long blanket around my shoulders with a huge scowl on my

face. I got to the livingroom and plopped down on the nearest seat on the couch mumbling to myself

angrily. Kisame looked over at me with a curious look on his face "Y'okay kiddo?" he asked. "No!" I said

loudly "I'm bleeding!" He scanned me up and down "Where?" He asked cautiously. The only others in

the room were Itachi who obviously didn't care, Deidara who was sleeping, and Tobi who was absorbed

into the TV. I frowned and whispered awkwardly to him "You know….down there…" His face was

priceless, never thought it would happen but his face turned a nice shade of purple. I laughed at his

expression "My oh my….Kisame you are just too cute…." I said whiping a small fake tear from my cheek.

He scowled at me and told me to shut up.

A bit after that more people made their way to the living room and things were a little awkward.

"So….how about them yankees?" (HA!) I asked no one in paticular and out of boredom.

"Um….what?" Pein obviously confused "Hehe….nevermind" I covered it up. "What are we doing today,

un?" Deidara asked Pein in a sleepy voice. I looked over at him and giggled. "Just training…" Pein

answered back. Everyone just groaned except for the special few that were just like…whatever….

Outside it was a little chilly and I remembered I was "floating on the crimson tide…."

I groaned and tried to get Pein to exclude me but he basically just said "Get out of my face and do what

you're supposed to do!" "Bu-but Peeeein!" "Blaaaa blaaaah blaaah I said no!" I growled, well at least I

know where I get my attitude from. Pein was just about to pick partners when…..

A: A magical portal opened up and small deformed pandas came out of it trying to kill us all.

B: Team Hebi bursted out of nothing and were being douches of some sort….

C: Itachi got a call on his akatsuki cellular device about being a male stripper…

You choose! And if training ever happens….who should Mikomi spar with? :D

Yeah sorry about the whole not writing, everything has been so "Raaaawr"" Like in my face. Good things and bad things. School…sucks, I might be getting home school btw XD more time to write yaaaay! I got a girlfriend (and yes I am a girl deal with it!) Hollidays you know all that jazz well I hoped you liked it and such I will be writing again…sorry for neglecting XD well bai-bai! 3…

You choose! And if training ever happens….who should Mikomi spar with? :D

Yeah sorry about the whole not writing, everything has been so "Raaaawr"" Like in my face. Good things and bad things. School…sucks, I might be getting home school btw XD more time to write yaaaay! I got a girlfriend (and yes I am a girl deal with it!) Hollidays you know all that jazz well I hoped you liked it and such I will be writing again…sorry for neglecting XD well bai-bai!


End file.
